


Пожар

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, Sheln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheln/pseuds/Sheln
Summary: Все самое важное, радостное, глупое и печальное — все это происходило с ними летом.





	Пожар

В тесной, душной палате было не протолкнуться. Медсестра, надрываясь, просила выйти хотя бы часть людей, но все они рвались к постели, спешили оставить букеты, коробочки молока, пирожные, фрукты и булочки с карри. Будто от скорости, с какой они вручат свой презент Кагеяме, зависело его выздоровление.

Ох, если бы. Ойкава тогда мгновенно завалил бы палату цветами: настоящими, дикими, с горных склонов и лесных полян; он не пожалел бы ничего, если бы это помогло, но, увы, старость ароматом цветов не излечишь.

Он не пытался прорваться к Кагеяме, окруженному учениками, терпеливо ждал, когда в маленькой палате они останутся только вдвоем. Иногда Ойкава ловил на себе его взгляд, но продолжал неподвижно сидеть на подоконнике, глядя в солнечное марево за окном.

Все самое важное, радостное, глупое и печальное — все это происходило с ними летом. Их первая встреча и первая ссора, недолгое расставание и жаркое примирение. А теперь — прощание навсегда. Ойкава видел голодную темную тень за спиной Кагеямы и знал, что ни у кого на свете, кроме, может быть, богов, не достанет сил от этой тени избавиться. Он пробовал, много раз, и каждый из них — безуспешно.

Кагеяма снова повернулся к нему, Ойкава даже спиной чувствовал этот взгляд: жгучий, требовательный, а еще — любящий. А еще — жалеющий. Удивительно, что умирающий человек жалел его, а не себя. Но Ойкава знал Кагеяму долгие годы, и он давно не удивлялся. Наверное, разучился с того самого первого их лета.

Когда они встретились первый раз, Кагеяме было только двенадцать, а Ойкава все еще был восьмихвостым. Недоделанный кицунэ, серединка на половинку, как говорил его старый друг Мацукава. В тот день, такой же светлый, яркий, пахнущий цветами и нагретой на солнце водой, Ойкава отдыхал у пруда. Крошечный песчаный берег, заросшая ряской и кувшинками поверхность, густо обступившие вокруг деревья.

Это был отличный день. Пока на берег, шурша листьями, не вывалился мальчик. Мелкий, тощий, весь в ссадинах, он крепко сжимал в руках большой сине-желтый мяч. На лице его темнела грязь, и глаза блестели от слез. Потерялся, было ясно сразу.

— У вас хвосты, — неожиданно заявил ребенок и наклонился погладить.

— Очень наблюдательно, — Ойкава раздраженно отдернул хвост от потных и грязных детских ручонок.

И ведь он мог запросто эту мелочь убить, сожрать, завести в болото или отдать голодным лесным духам. Он мог многое, но не понять, почему ничего тогда не сделал. Уже потом, много позже, Ойкава понял все, а сейчас лишь растерянно кутался в хвосты.

— Они мягкие? А спать на них можно? — пока Ойкава размышлял, мальчик подобрался поближе и теперь тискал мех, пытаясь в него зарыться.

— Загрызу, — мрачно пообещал Ойкава. 

Почему он не ушел сразу? Не оставил эту мелочь в чаще, откуда тот никогда бы не смог найти выхода — так бы и плутал-кружил по тропинкам до самой смерти. Уже тогда ничего было не изменить, хотя Ойкава, конечно, этого не знал.

Мальчишку он оставил спящим на окраине ближайшей деревеньки, обернулся лисом и исчез, надеясь никогда больше…

***

— Не убил, не утопил, а теперь вот…

Ойкава повернулся к постели. В палате, кроме них, было еще двое, этих он знал. Ивайзуми, Киндаичи — немногие, кого Кагеяма называл друзьями. Когда-то играли в одной команде, а теперь вот, в одной больнице. Один лежит, двое — стоят.

— Старичье, — зашипел Ойкава. — Развалюхи, шли бы уже.

Он хотел остаться с Кагеямой вдвоем, он и так уже опаздывал, опоздал, по глупости, по гордости, а тень за спиной делалась все гуще и страшнее.

Но Кагеяма посмотрел укоризненно, и взгляд его очень ясно говорил:

— Я такой же старик, развалина, я умираю, разве не видишь ты?

— Ты — другое! — оскалился Ойкава. Он не боялся кричать, он знал, что слышит его только один, только тот, кто нужен.

Другое, другой, его, Ойкавы. А скоро — голодной черной тени.

Слишком быстро ушло время Кагеямы, слишком беспечно обращался с ним сам Ойкава. Для него время было мигом, а для человека — годами, днями, часами.

Вот они впервые встретились и только-только сказали друг другу первые слова, а вот, одно мгновение — и эта тесная палата с синими стенами и пышной сливой за окном. Вот Кагеяма еще ребенок — а вот он уже сильными, даже для человека слишком сильными руками сжимает Ойкаву за плечи и целует, целует. 

В то жаркое лето, одно из множества, которые у них были, начались эти странные отношения. Начал их Кагеяма. Сначала подружился, бегал за Ойкавой по пятам, а потом поцеловал. Тут же посмотрел серьезно и сказал, что любит. Так просто, как только он и умел.

Это прочие высчитывали и сомневались, а Кагеяма нет. Это Ойкава вечно боялся, вечно метался между долгом, вечной жизнью и любовью.

После многих лет-мгновений даже он все же признал: это — любовь. 

Очень часто было страшно. Любовь на три месяца, а потом ожидание, тоскливое, выводящее из себя. Ойкава не хотел быть привязанным к чему-либо. Или к кому-либо. К нему. К Кагеяме.

Он уходил, кружил горными тропами, чтобы никто, никогда — но, странное дело, Кагеяма всегда находил к нему дорогу.

Его поцелуи были такими сладкими, такими горькими. Его жизнь длилась одно мгновение, раз — и нет, этого Ойкава и боялся.

Они спорили бесконечно и ссорились так же страстно, как любили друг друга. И то, что для Ойкавы было мгновениями разлуки, для Кагеямы оборачивалось долгими днями и месяцами ожидания. Сколько же времени потеряли они впустую за глупыми злыми словами.

Но тогда, в самом начале, было не страшно, а только жарко и хорошо.

***

Лето уже близилось к концу, дни становились короче и ночи — холоднее, но Кагеяма все равно приходил. Упрямый, упорный и настырный.

Конечно, Ойкава совсем не ждал его, совсем не хотел видеть. И уж точно не обманывал себя нелепо и по-детски.

— Глупая лисица, — смеялся Мацукава. — Столько хвостов отрастил, а ума нет. 

Но Ойкава продолжал отмахиваться: не ждет. И видеть не хочет.

У их обычного места встречи, возле пруда, резвилась стайка капп, и Ойкава спугнул их, раздраженно щелкнул клыками и уселся в тени под деревом.

Когда появился Кагеяма, солнце стояло в зените, но у пруда было прохладно и влажно.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма поклонился слегка и опустился на траву рядом. Привычно уже зарылся пальцами в густой мех.

Ойкава дернул хвостом, усердно изображая недовольство. Получилось плохо, и он сдался, прижался к Кагеяме, окутал его хвостами, шелковыми полами кимоно.

— Холодно, — сказал Ойкава, будто это объясняло его внезапную нежность. 

Кагеяма кивнул, обнял и привлек к себе теснее: ему никогда не нужны были слова, чтобы ответить. 

— Ты все еще играешь в свой волейбол? — неуютная тишина требовала звуков, слов, разговора.

— Да.

— И девушку, конечно, не завел?

— Зачем? У меня вы есть.

— Хочешь сказать, что я — твоя девушка? — Ойкава старательно обиделся.

— А у таких, как вы, есть пол?

— Тобио!

Кагеяма хмыкнул, снова прижал Ойкаву к себе и мягко погладил по волосам.

— Вы — это вы. Мой Ойкава-сан. И все, остальное не важно.

Ойкава промолчал, всматриваясь в безоблачное ярко-синее небо. Он хотел сказать что-то, а может быть, нет. Или боялся и не решался. Может быть, не пришло еще время.

Но Кагеяма, кажется, так не думал.

Он поцеловал. Наклонился и поцеловал. Чуть промазал сначала, но тут же исправился. Притянул к себе теснее, ближе.

— Я вас люблю, Ойкава-сан.

И все. Никак было не вдохнуть, не закрыть глаза, будто придавило той самой яркой и ослепительной небесной синевой.

Ойкава ему не ответил, исчез, убежал, забился в свою нору. И долго боялся вновь увидеть Кагеяму, услышать эти слова и не знать, что ответить на них. Или знать, но бояться произнести вслух.

Ойкава не задумывался, как долго они не виделись после, для него время летело совсем иначе: быстро, невидимо и неощутимо. Когда они встретились снова, у глаз Кагеямы уже разбегались паутинкой тонкие морщины. Сколько же времени он потерял тогда? 

А Кагеяма не проронил ни слова упрека, просто обнял так, будто виделись они всего-то пару часов назад. Будто ждал Ойкаву все это время и вот, наконец…

Обнял, сказал, что рад видеть, что любит. И поцеловал.

Как же сильно Ойкава скучал по этому жаркому, яркому синему небу.

***

В палате наконец-то тишина, и даже черная тень у изголовья будто поблекла. Ойкава перебрался с подоконника на постель и прижал Кагеяму к себе.

Вся его человеческая жизнь прошла за одну секунду бессмертной жизни Ойкавы. Если бы только Ойкава знал раньше, если бы сознавал — утопил бы его, в болото завел, что угодно, но не так, как сейчас.

— Екаи не умеют создавать. Творить. Вдохновлять. Но мы можем видеть, как горит человеческая душа: ярко, жарко, завораживающе. 

Кагеяма молчал, лишь смотрел слишком понимающе, слишком любяще.

— Потому я тебя не убил, потому позволил тем людям найти тебя, спящего в траве, и увести домой, потому проложил для тебя тропу и разрешил приходить. Потому был с тобой, обнимал тебя. Потому я ждал тебя, каждое лето, едва деревья одевались в зелень. Я грелся жаром твоего огня.

Ойкава закрыл глаза, обхватил ладонями лицо Кагеямы. И поцеловал.

Его опалило, протащило за собой, бросило на самое дно и оставило задыхаться. Это было не пламя, не огонь, а стихия, пожар, огненный смерч. Но даже этого Ойкаве теперь казалось мало.

— Стало легче? 

— Нет. 

Ойкава рассмеялся. Вот уж правда, глупая старая лисица. Лживая лисица.

— Нет, — повторил он, — не стало. Но станет. 

Всего семьдесят восемь, из них Ойкаве досталось только шестьдесят шесть лет. И даже из них он потерял слишком много, чтобы теперь за жалкое оставшееся им время мог добрать и додать. Он был эгоистом, гордецом и лжецом, он требовал, мало давая взамен. 

Как глупо и грустно было так бездарно потратить их время.

Все самое важное случалось в их жизни летом. Их встречи и расставания, их поцелуи и жаркие объятия, признания, разговоры и долгие прогулки.

Солнце уже садилось, и догорал последний летний день. Самое важное, он должен успеть рассказать, объяснить, но время закончилось.

Тень за спиной — будто провал в темноту, и Ойкава широким рукавом кимоно закрыл Кагеяме глаза.

— Не смотри, не надо, просто слушай. Я расскажу тебе сказку, про храброго мальчика Тобио и глупого старого лиса, который боялся любить.


End file.
